


I’m Not Sick, I Took All My Vitamins

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: They tell us to be different, but no one told me I could go too far [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Again, Bobby Wilson gets migraines, Bobby Wilson is the mom friend, Bobby is dumb, Fluff, I infodump about medicines, I mean, M/M, Reggie Peters Has Fibromyalgia (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has fibromyalgia, Soft Boys, actually doing okay believe it or not, but emotionally?, hes physically in pain, no hurt just comfort, request, smidgen of crack at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Bobby had expected that living in a house with nine people, six of whom were regularly medicated and two of whom enjoyed planning everything to the hour would make remembering things like putting in an order for his repeat prescription easier.The only problem with constantly making sure his disasters weren’t allowing their medication to run out was that forgetting his own until it was six am and he was waking up to a swirling mess of colours was becoming a semi regular problem.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Series: They tell us to be different, but no one told me I could go too far [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032153
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	I’m Not Sick, I Took All My Vitamins

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it’s been a hot fucking minute since I’ve updated this series. Anywho, welcome to Bobby gets a migraine but is an idiot, which was requested (just the migraine bit) by @uh-idk-what-im-doing on tumblr 
> 
> Disclaimer: honestly these are just me reminding you I have health problems, but as usual, all the migraine and fibro stuff is based off my personal experience bc every day my body wakes up anf chooses violence 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bobby had expected that living in a house with nine people, six of whom were regularly medicated and two of whom enjoyed planning everything to the hour would make remembering things like putting in an order for his repeat prescription easier.

Hell, he was the one sitting up right in bed at three am two days before Reggie’s meds were due to run out to make sure Reggie had put his order through, and he was the one draping himself across Alex’s back and refusing to move until he checked that he wasn’t low on his anxiety medication, and throwing things at Luke until he had proof his antihistamines were stocked. Hell, since Julie had moved in, he’d been the one booking her opticians appointments and making sure she actually went to them, and he’d been screeching at Carrie about her eczema cream practically since he’d left the womb. 

The only problem with constantly making sure his disasters weren’t allowing their medication to run out was that forgetting his own until it was six am and he was waking up to a swirling mess of colours was becoming a semi regular problem.

Squinting at his phone as the text doubled up in neon purple, he sighed loudly. When Reggie didn’t move, he sighed again.

Reggie yawned and sat up just for long enough to face plant against Bobby’s shoulders. “Wh’is’it?”

“I'm all out of sumatriptan,” Bobby whispered, pressing a kiss against Reggie’s hair. “Uh. And topiramate. Turns out I haven’t ordered any sumatriptan since two months ago, which is kinda wild.” 

“Idiot,” Reggie mumbled into Bobby’s shoulder, then looked up enough to make eye contact with Bobby. “You good?”

Bobby shrugged a little, watching with distant interest as a swirl of navy and silver clouded his vision for a moment. “Pretty sure I’m having a migraine.”

Reggie snorted. “ _ Idiot.  _ I’ll go camp out with someone else, do you need anything?” 

“You’re okay to stay for a bit,” Bobby said, flopping back down and groaning when the contact of his head against the pillow sent a jolt of staticky pain directly into his eyes. “ _ Fuck.”  _

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Reggie whispered, tone annoyed even as he pressed the back of his hand against Bobby’s temple lightly, expression worried. It didn’t really do anything, Bobby didn’t really get a temperature when he got migraines, but it seemed to be a self-soothing thing that Reggie did whenever someone got mildly not-okay, so Bobby didn’t push it. “You got anything? Migraleve? Neurofen? Aspirin?” 

Bobby groaned and cupped his hands over his eyes as the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling started blurring. “There’s migraleve under the sink? Maybe?” 

“M’kay, babe,” Reggie kissed his shoulder lightly. “Is it the pink or the yellow one that you need now?” 

“The pink, please.” Bobby moved his hands to he could stare imploringly at Reggie until he slid the curtains shut, hiding the light creeping in as the sun started to rise. “You’re an angel.” 

Reggie snorted and patted his shoulder gently before leaving the room, footfalls as soft as he could make them. 

Bobby stared at the ceiling as he waited for Reggie to get back, the nausea beginning to settle in. The period before the actual headache always felt like the worst bit, at least until the headache started. It was always the bit he remembered as the worst, as well, all the swirling colours and dancing lights and how everything felt slightly tilted on an axis. He propped himself up against the headboard, gritting his teeth as the world spun momentarily in a flash of purple pain behind his eyes. 

Reggie sat down next to his shoulder, smoothing his hair out of his eyes. “I got you a migreleve and some ibuprofen, neurofen plus - the one with the codeine - some cocodamol, and the paracetamol.”

Bobby blinked away the haze of orange clouding over Reggie’s face. “You know I can’t take all of that, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot, Bobbit,” Reggie assured him. “But you can take an opiate, a ‘profen, and paracetamol at the same time, and we only have the capsules of paracetamol and they always make me feel sick so I got all of them so you could choose.” 

Bobby tipped sideways until he was leaned against Reggie. “Thanks, buttercup.” He paused. “Wait, check what’s in Migraleve before I accidentally take too much of something and die.” 

Reggie flicked his shoulder gently, in place of the usual shove, and hummed as he scanned the label. “Okay,” he said after a moment. “There’s paracetamol and codeine in here, but it’s the equivalent of one cocodamol tablet, so you can definitely take ibuprofen, but you can probably take more of the other stuff, but only one instead of two.” 

Bobby nodded, ignoring how the material of Reggie’s shirt scratched his face. “Thanks, baby.” 

“No problem, Bobstard,” Reggie replied, kissing his hair absently. “Need me to go yet?” 

Bobby shrugged. “Think ‘m just gonna take what I can then try to crash for a few hours, and hope it’ll go away. You can stay if you want.” He paused, remembering the lecture Alex had forced them to sit through the other day about “healthy communication” and “being honest instead of expecting sunset telepathy to work at all times” and how fuzzy his chest had felt when Reggie had invited him to something instead of just asking if he wanted to go. “I want you to stay.” 

“M’kay,” Reggie mumbled, sounding tired even if the smile he shot Bobby was pleased, and grabbed a book off the side. “I’m gonna read, you wanna lay down?” 

Bobby nodded, reaching past Reggie to grab the glass of water he always kept on the nightstand. “Can I have the migraleve, the… cocodamol and the ibuprofen? Pretty please?” 

“‘Course you can.” Reggie nudged him gently until he was half sat up, then tapped his jaw lightly. “Open up?”

Bobby hummed and did as he was told, trying to dispel the gathering cloud of blurriness as Reggie placed one of each tablet on his tongue, then swallowed them down with the water. “God, I hate how the tablets feel. Y’know when they dissolve a little bit and then your mouth feels all gross?”

Reggie groaned. “Oh, I hate when that happens. All done?” 

“Yeah.” Bobby nodded and handed him the glass, then laid a pillow across Reggie’s lap and curled up with his head on it. “See you on the flip side.” 

Reggie snorted and started carding his fingers through his hair. “Dork. Sleep well.”

——

When Bobby woke up, he was alone and starfished out over the bed, head pounding. 

He rolled onto his back and felt around on the nightstand for the blister packs he hoped Reggie had left out, sighing with relief when he found them. He considered sitting up enough to take them then decided against it on account of the dizzy spells it would probably cause and grabbed the glass of water to swallow the pills down with.

He probably should’ve sat up, or at least attempted to swallow them dry.

Once he'd finished pouring water over himself and stopped coughing, he forced himself out of bed and staggered down to the kitchen, mumbling what he hoped was a valid greeting before throwing himself on the couch and shoving his face against Willie’s stomach, hoping they'd take the hint and start playing with his hair. 

Willie, thankfully, didn’t even hesitate before starting to rake their fingers through his hair. “Want me to turn the TV down?” He asked quietly, scratching Bobby’s scalp lightly. 

Bobby groaned unintelligibly, not even knowing himself what he meant. At the minute it wasn’t too bad, but Willie liked films with jump scares and screaming when he was alone, since neither Alex nor Reggie would watch them with him, and they’d be louder than the level the TV was currently at. It probably wouldn’t be too awful if they didn’t change the volume, though it would probably be better if they did.

Willie leaned sideways a little, and Bobby assumed he was grabbing the remote. He lifted a hand to pat their side in thanks. 

Willie snorted. “You take all your meds?” 

“Mhm.” Bobby nodded as best he could.

“Even the nasty one that melts and tastes like beer?” They pressed. 

Bobby made a pathetic whining sound. The nasty one was the  _ worst,  _ and while it was supposed to relieve nausea, the awful stale-beer flavour and numb feeling it left in his mouth tended to just make it worse. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Willie said, smile audible. “What kinda game is Reg playing at? You want me to text Allie to bring the box down when he comes through to get the tea he left mashing or are you okay?” 

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and made a sound he hoped came out as disapproving, groaning when the movement made his head pulse with pain.

Willie squeezed his shoulder apologetically. “I'll shut up now.” 

Bobby hummed and let the rhythmic motion of Willie’s chest moving as he breathed lull him back to sleep.

——

“Just move him.”

“I can’t just move him, he’s got a migraine, it’ll wake him up.”

“Yeah, but I want hugs and I miss my boyfriend.”

“Me too, Willie, gimme my boyfriend back.” 

Bobby groaned and rolled onto his back, head pillowed on Willie’s thigh. “Wha’s goin’ on?” 

Reggie appeared, looming over him. “Hey, Bee, how’re you feeling?” 

Bobby shrugged. “Head’s not so bad. Light’s too bright.” 

“Ah, shit. Sorry,” Alex said, and the light dimmed moments later.

Bobby waved a thumbs up in the general direction his voice had come from. “Thanks.”

Reggie smiled down at him. “You wanna go back to bed?” 

“And give me my boyfriend back?” Alex added, appearing next to Reggie, expression concerned and voice hushed even though his tone was dry.

“Mine now,” Bobby joked as he sat up. “I’m his favourite anyway.”

Alex sniffed daintily. “Lies and slander,” he claimed, sitting down in the space made free when Bobby stood up. “It’s obviously me.”

Willie snorted but oblingly kissed his cheek. “‘Course, babe. Gotta get cuddles with the guys, though.”

“That’s very true,” Reggie agreed, taking Bobby’s hand. “Me and Al and Lukey had a great time while you were in here. We watched the Princess Diaries again, since you hate that film.”

Bobby felt his jaw go slack. “I  _ love  _ the princess diaries. You better be kidding Reginald.”

“Of course I’m kidding,” Reggie placated, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss Bobby lightly before making his way back to the bedroom. “We watched Dinosaur. It’s on Disney plus again, and me and Al love dinosaurs so if you wanna watch it we’ll just watch it again with you.” 

Bobby made a vague sound of agreement and followed after him, letting Reggie guide him as a swirl of green and sparkly silver drifted across his vision.

“Is it over, yet, or do you need more drugs?” Reggie asked quietly, sitting on the bed so that Bobby could lay between his legs with his head on Reggie’s chest. 

Bobby shrugged and tugged his hood up. “Maybe just an ibuprofen?” 

“Coming right up,” Reggie promised, handing him the glass of water as he popped a pill out. “One or two?” 

“Uh… one,” Bobby decided. Two would probably be better, but the sound of the foil tearing as the pill was forced through made him want to curl up in a ball and block every single sound possible out, and it wouldn’t make enough of a difference to bother.

“M’kay.” Reggie’s tone was disbelieving, but he handled Luke’s sensory overloads better than any of them, so he’d probably guessed what the issue was. “Can you shift just a little lower? Your jaw is right on my ribs, love.” 

“Oh, yeah, shift, of course.” Bobby shuffled lower immediately, so his ear was pressed against Reggie’s stomach. After a moment of listening to the weird sounds that he was pretty sure all stomachs made rattle around his brain, he pulled back. “Nope, gotta move.”

Reggie thought for a moment, eyebrows scrunched together. “What if I get the maternity pillow out, and you can hold that and I’ll hold you?” 

Bobby considered that. Reggie rarely offered to be the big spoon, since laying on his side often hurt his ribs if he wasn’t at the right angle, which he could control with the pillow. “If you get the weighted blanket out, I don’t mind being the big spoon?” He offered, kissing Reggie’s wrist lightly. 

“You sure?” Reggie confirmed, then grabbed the pillow and blanket from the huge chest at the foot of the bed, doing his best to be as quiet as possible. 

“Mhm.” Bobby nodded, wrapping himself around Reggie as soon as he was in position. “Night night.”

Reggie huffed a laugh, adjusting the blanket so there wasn’t any pressure on his ribs. “It’s three pm, baby.”

“Night night,” Bobby repeated, closing his eyes firmly. 

“...night night.” 

——

“Well, look who decided to show up,” Luke joked when Bobby stumbled into the kitchen and dropped into the last free chair. “What time d’you call this?” 

Bobby scowled at him, tugging the drawstrings of his hoodie tight. “I will bite your fucking ear off, Patterson, don’t think I won’t.” 

After a moment of silence, Luke’s eyes wide, Reggie cleared his throat. “Is it weird that I’m into that? Not the ear biting, just the violence. And the sleep voice threat.”

Willie laughed. “Oh definitely. But, you also play hella bass, so you can probably be as weird as you like.”

Luke kicked Bobby’s leg under the table, and squeezed his hand in a silent  _ are you okay? _

Bobby nodded his head a little, cramming as much kale as he could into his mouth. He wasn’t the biggest fan, but Julie was always on his case about eating “healthy amounts of healthy things” instead of carrot sticks with hummus for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and if there was anyone’s opinion he cared about, it was Julie’s. “Did you let anyone die whilst I was sleeping?”

Luke threw a potato at him. “Oh, yeah, Bobstard. Y’know me. I just like to watch Nick throw himself bodily at Alex for saying lacrosse isn’t a valid sport. It really butters my crumpet.”

Bobby blinked. “It what’s your  _ what?”  _

Julie sighed and squeezed Luke’s arm lightly. “He’s been watching British sitcoms, just ignore him.”

“No, no, what the fuck is a crumpet?” Bobby pushed.

Luke shrugged. “It’s a bread thing with holes in it that you put loads of butter in. It’s supposedly very good.”

Bobby nodded his understanding. “So you’ve ordered some in bulk from an online store?” 

“Obviously, what do you take me for?” Luke scoffed, separating his food into groups of sounds. 

“I mean, usually an idiot,” Bobby shrugged, stealing a potato off Reggie’s plate. “But extra-butter-y bread sounds awesome, so currently a genius.”

Luke pointed his knife accusingly at Bobby as he started in on the crunchy section, pausing to choke down mange-tout before speaking. “I hate you.”

“I hate you, too,” Bobby replied, putting his fork down so he could play with Luke’s fingers. “So, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated if you enjoyed :))


End file.
